Some computing devices are mobile devices capable of being utilized for multiple purposes and at a variety of locations. For example, an employee may carry a laptop computer. The mobility and flexibility of the laptop computer may allow the employee to perform work-related functions and address personal computing needs at the office, at home, at a coffee shop, and other locations. However, the employee's occupation may require the employee to access business critical data through secure work networks. As a result, an employer may be concerned about the security of such business critical data and work networks.
Conventionally, the employer may assign a work laptop computer to the employee and limit access to the business critical data and the work networks through only the work laptop computer. The employer may also limit access to personal applications that are not related to work. As a result, the employee may be left to carry a separate laptop computer to address personal computing needs. Such a practice of carrying and maintaining multiple computing devices in order to satisfy multiple purposes can be significantly burdensome and costly, especially for users who have multiple devices (e.g., a laptop computer, a smartphone, a tablet computer, etc.).
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.